


I Held Your Soul In My Hands and Deemed You Unworthy

by The_Real_Icy_Hot



Series: Wanna Bet? [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Competition, Friendship, Hatred, Humor, Mistakes, Multi, Orihara Izaya Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships, it all goes downhill from here, izaya's parents - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Icy_Hot/pseuds/The_Real_Icy_Hot
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya have a very complicated hatred for one another. In order to understand the twists and turns of every interaction, we have to go back to the thread that brought them together in the first place.  High school First year's Shirou Orihara and Namiko Yamashiro.
Relationships: Heiwajima Namiko/Orihara Shirou, Orihara Shirou & original male characters
Series: Wanna Bet? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016791
Kudos: 1





	I Held Your Soul In My Hands and Deemed You Unworthy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to try something new and write about the parents of Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima. I am absolutely fascinated by Shirou and I really wanted to write him.

In the end, things may not work out like we all hope that they do. Shirou Orihara was a first year in high school. Going into this, he never could have seen where this would end up. He didn't know juts how much everything would snowball until it became something he couldn't control of.   
“Orihara-kunnnnnn!!!” Shirou turned to face his friend of years, Tatsuo Hayashi, running towards him. His uniform was slightly askew which Shirou was used to. Tatsuo had a habit of waking up late, apparently even on the first day of classes. 

“Good morning Haya-kun, you really need to learn how to properly use an alarm clock. I don’t see this becoming a very well like habit in the workplace one day,” Tatsuo just waved his hand and began to go on about someone he saw on the walk over. Shirou tuned him out and walked at a quicker pace. He was more nervous than he was ready to admit. Harder classes, harder social life, harder time for him to focus on being happy. Looking up at the doors of the building, Shirou let out a breath and pushed the doors open. 

“... was gorgeous. Orihara-kun, have you been listening at all? You’re looking kind of spacey over there.” Tatsuo looked at him with concern. Shirou felt his cheeks heat up, embarrassed over being caught not paying attention. 

“O-of course I have been listening, you were talking about some pretty girl you saw on the walk over, right?” Shirou replied with less confidence than he intended. While Tatsuo looked entirely unconvinced, he moved on to the next subject quickly. They were not in the same classes unfortunately so they only had a certain amount of time to talk before they made their way to their classrooms. He walked his way to a desk that had his number and name on it. It was closer to the back, which he didn’t mind, he didn’t like knowing that there was a chance that people could be watching him from behind. He didn’t like that they could be whispering or passing notes about him without his knowledge. It was unreasonable, he wasn’t well known. He was never really out of the ordinary, he was a shy kid who kept mostly to himself. There would be no reason for there to be rumors about him, but it still put him at ease to be able to see everything that was going on in the classroom. Shirou looked around the classroom, and for a class that would start in a couple of minutes, there were still quite a few desks empty. He wondered what they could be doing. How could they be comfortable being outside the classroom only minutes before the bell rang? Was it important? What if they missed the bell? He imagined how embarrassing it would be if it was him walking in late, the teacher scowling and the entire class's eyes watching him. He shivered in his seat. The bell had rung, but there was still one seat that wasn’t filled. It bothered him to see the empty seat. It bothered him even more to not see the teacher yet. Footsteps could be heard coming to the classroom, adn Shirou let out a relieved breath. When the doors opened, the teacher walked in. Shirou was ready to get class started so that it could be over sooner. No more interruptions, nothing out of place but an empty desk. Shirou could handle an empty desk.   
For the next couple of weeks, Shirou lived on a schedule. He would wake up. He would get dressed. He would then brush his teeth and go downstairs to greet his parents. On his trek to school, he would stop by Tatsuo’s house and knock on the door. Tatsuo would wake up minutes later and run past Shirou to get to school, while screaming some form of a good morning. Once Shirou had made his way into the classroom, he would sit down and stare at the empty desk. He imagined the type of person to fill it. Would it be a girl who all of the boys would flock to? An intelligent boy who would study hard and become the new top of the class? He thought of a girl with beautiful hair and a kind smile, the type to melt hearts. He imagined a boy who was everything that Shirou wished he could be. A calm, confident, and handsome boy, who was social. These thoughts consumed him. It was just a desk, a harmless piece of wood. Just an empty desk. 

“..hara-kun? Orihara-kun?” He heard Tatsuo calling him. 

“He’s been staring at that desk for an hour.” He heard his classmate Ryu Nishimura whisper. An hour? Had it really been that long? 

“Has it really been an hour?” He glanced up to see their faces. He hadn’t expected Nishimura’s concern. They weren’t close, but they had known each other for a long time because of their parents. 

“Orihara-kun is finally back! We were trying to have a conversation about the new student who will be coming to school tomorrow, however, I had forgotten about your passion for desks,” Tatsuo grinned. 

“Oh yes, you were quite engaged in such a passionate gaze, we feared to interrupt what dramatic, steamy intimacy you and desk-chan were creating,” Nishimura playfully added. 

“Whatever, it’s still more romance than either of you two have had,” The boys all began to laugh until Shirou realized where they were. They were still in school. After hours. Had he truly been so lost in thought for an entire day? He fidgeted with his hands, and finally got up, the other two boys watching him carefully. 

“We should have left a while ago,” He tried not to sound too worried about it, but he had responsibilities at home and the last thing he wanted was to make his mother or father worry about where he was. The other two boys shared a look and gathered their materials and walked with him to the front entrance to change out their shoes. 

“Orihara-kun, you can talk to us when something is troubling you, you know that right?” Tatsuo had placed a hand on his shoulder, and Nishimura was looking at him expectantly. There was something bothering him. This piece that was missing, his own empty desk. However, words were not Shirou’s strong suit and he had no idea where to even begin to articulate this aching emptiness to them. He smiled, a smile that he worked hard to make convincing. 

“Of course I know that, and you both know if something were truly bothering me, I would go to you, now stop worrying we have to get home.” He waited for Nishimura to start walking and set the pace for everyone. He was the first to leave the group one their journey home. 

“So earlier, you mentioned a new student was coming, right Haya-kun?”  
Tatsuo’s face beamed. 

“You were paying attention!! I hear it’s going to be a girl! I hear it all from Ryu-kun that she is going to be in your class! How exciting, I bet she will be pretty! I wonder if she will be a shy girl, with a cute side! However, this means that you are going to have to share your precious desk with another. What an affair, how will you handle such a scandal?” Tatsuo teased. 

“A girl huh,” Shirou muttered, ignoring the last part of Tatsuo’s speech. 

“Yes a girl! Hopefully she’ll have huge boo-!” 

“Please be respectful Tatsu-kun,” Nishimura cut in. Nishimura had a slight blush on his face. This only made Tatsuo laugh. Nishimura ended up shoving Tatsuo which only made him laugh harder. Tatsuo had plans with Nishimura and they ended up turning together, leaving Shirou alone for the rest of the walk. It was peaceful and he enjoyed walking. He enjoyed seeing people enjoying themselves and the freedom of the birds and animals. He liked to take in the smell of the air and feel his clothes cling to him with the slightest breeze. Spring was by far his favorite season. When he finally made it home, he felt more focused then he had been all day. He looked at the carefully crafted nameplate near the entrance. As part of his routine, he placed his hand on it and counted to five. 

1, His house was modest, but comfortable. His parents were by no means poor, but definitely not rich. 

2, His mother worked hard as an office worker and his father was on business trips a lot. Some of Shirou’s best memories were when his father came home from different regions or even countries and brought back little trinkets for him. They’d have a large dinner to celebrate.

3, His father was currently home and wouldn’t be travelling anymore. When Shirou had first found out he was ecstatic. He desperately missed his father, and he knew it was really hard on his mother when he was gone. 

4, However, having him home was extremely awkward. His father was gone a lot and so the only quality bonding time that they had was for short sporadic periods of time. They didn’t know each other, but Shirou didn’t want to consider him a stranger. 

5, He caught himself hesitating outside of his own front door. 

'This can’t be healthy, just open the door,' he thought.   
'You make a very compelling argument,' his hands moved and he found himself inside. 

“I’m home!” He shouts, while taking off his shoes and replacing them with slippers. Hearing no response, he went up to his room and placed his stuff on a desk. He fell into his bed and reflected on the day. 

'“I hear it’s going to be a girl!!!”' 

'A girl,' he closed his eyes. 

"How interesting."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I haven't written anything in a long time and dialogue is not my strong suit, so I am hoping it was still enjoyable! The next chapter will be longer, I promise! I will be posted the next chapter soon, where we will get a chance to meet Namiko!


End file.
